


Horny - Steve Rogers x Reader

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers sexy, steve rogers x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You’re a woman in the 1940’s who knows what she wants, and tonight it’s Steve Rogers.Warnings for alcohol suggestive language. Despite the title, this is a clean story.





	Horny - Steve Rogers x Reader

The thing about war is that it makes you hyper aware of the frailty of life. Any moment could be your last and that’s why, in retrospect, you chose to live your life to the fullest.  If there was something you wanted, you went for it. Right now what you wanted was the incredibly handsome soldier sitting across from you named Steve Rogers. 

You’d spent the last few hours at a local bar enjoying the company of him and his highly amusing band of brothers. They were all natural born storytellers, but Steve was a little different.  Kind of quiet, smiling and laughing, but not boisterous about his adventures and conquests. He was humble and sexy without having to try. Something about him called to you and you could tell the feeling was mutual, but he was too shy to make a move. 

“Would you like to dance, Steve?” you asked, deciding to take the initiative.  

His face turned red and he looked down as he said softly, “I don’t know how.”

When he didn’t follow that up with an offer to try to learn, you backed off, afraid maybe you had been to forward for his liking.   He surprised you by placing his hand on your arm to catch your attention. 

“I do love music, though.  Do you?” he asked and, after one look into his blue eyes, the awkwardness you felt faded away.

You talked for a long time about favorite styles, musicians, albums and influences.  Things were back on track.  Unlike Steve, you were taking it easy on the alcohol; unlike his friends, however, the drinks didn't seem to affect him one bit . There was something different about this guy, you just couldn’t place your finger on it.   Whatever it was, it had you hooked. As the night went on, he only became sexier and your desire for him only continued to increase.  He was giving you all the signs that he was thinking about you, too. His hand kept brushing against your thigh and knee, his gaze lingered on your cleavage, your lips, your eyes.  When you touched him back he would suddenly need to adjust his position on the chair or pretend to fix a pleat on his pants. 

“Do you play any instruments?”  he asked. Even though the question was innocent enough,  you saw your opening to get him out of the bar. 

“I’m pretty good at blowing the horn,” you told him, a mischievous smile on your lips. 

“Do you play it often?”

“Only when I can’t resist the pull of the music.”

His eyes let you know he had caught onto your meaning   His breathing changed, you saw his tongue come out to lick over his lip.

“Steve, would you like to come back to my place to… listen to some music?”

Back at your apartment, Steve perused your record collection and started album playing while you freshened up.  You met on the sofa and conversation quickly turned to kissing. Those lovely lips of his didn’t disappoint one bit.  

Things were heating up and your hand moved down his body to the hardness between his legs, stroking him through the fabric of his pants and loving the moan you received in response.  When you began to work his belt buckle he stopped you, a look of surprise on his face that coupled with a look of lust and need. 

In a husky voice he asked, “What are you doing?”

You gave his lips a few long kisses before looking into his eyes and saying, “Well, if you’ll let me, I’d love to play a flute solo for you.” 

“I thought you said you played the horn?” he asked with a raised brow and a sexy smile.

“No, I said I was good at blowing it,” you reminded him as you finished with the belt and began to slowly lower the zipper. 

 


End file.
